Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Beginning of Destiny: Silent Summoning
by Serendipitous Serpentine
Summary: Cody Blackquill, a bookworm who is well acquainted with his duel spirit, Court. With the Tag Force tournament halfway through the school year and little social knowledge who will partner up and reach the summit of the duel tower? Joining a new school is hard enough but can Cody become a duelist worthy of the title Tag Force champion? JadenXAlexis OC/AgedUp!Rei? Daichi/Tania SUNDAYS
1. Turn 01

**A/N Welcome to my new Fanfiction, it is a re-Imagining of GX and the Beginning of Destiny games where Duel Academy is quite vastly different, As this is a Beginning of Destiny Fanfiction Tag Duels will be standard later on.**

 **I am also looking for decks and characters readers send in, among the random opponents in the game I'm going to go against, only cards available during this point in GX can be used, new cards will be released at appropriate times.**

 **Without further ado**

 **' ' = Thoughts**

 **" " = Speech**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this show the cards or anything else beside my OC characters**

 **Turn 01: A day in the life.**

6 A.M, the favourite time of the silent, studious Cody Vivyellwda Blackquill naturally he sat, feet dipped into the serene lake as he stared longingly at the water, surfacing his cherished memories, foregone laughter and joy, brought to a swift, curt conclusion. The friendships he forged and the mutual love everyone of his social circle shared for one another….. Forever gone

"If only…", he wished muttering, "If only I wasn't such a idiot".

Tears welled up in his darkened teal eyes but never allowed to fall. His longing soon turned to bitterness and soon acceptance, much as it always had; yes, he regretted each and every rash action that brought him to his path but he came to terms with it.

'Regardless of one's origins and their beginning point it they will walk their life as they see fit, they will climb and fall but in the end it is one's choices that result in their contentedness or lackthereof, that is just the way life is.'

Observing his reflection in the lake, raven hair, covering his forehead and donned in a nostalgic black jacket with a decal of a 'Red Eyes Black Dragon', one of his favourite cards due to the old show Kaibaman where, very late on Kaibaman got a sidekick called Wheeler, who quickly grew into his favourite character of the show due to his goofy antics. After a moment he later looked down at his lower body, black jeans and navy blue scarf, that had fallen off his neck due to the copy of 'Science Versus Card Games: Spellcasters' well worn due to its utility in his last school project.

Laughing bitterly to himself he reprimanded his actions, of how quiet and reseved he'd been in his younger school days. An image bubbled to his mind of a primary school teacher, with greying ginger hair and glasses with rims thicker than her bones, yet a kindness that had little been shown to him 'What would she think of me, I look like a goth, or maybe a hipster mmm…. Not too far off I suppose'.

Sighing deeply he folded his scarf up before putting it into a small backpack he'd become accustomed to carrying around, being the only real source of excercise he got on a regular basis, assorted with numerous colours of discarded highlighters; his small collection of promotional cards from the local game shops; a broken reading lamp; a small stack of literature, fictitious and factual and of course his deck, collected over many years, a constantly tweaked mesh of favouritism, nostalgia and practicality which was volatile, unable to recover due to a lack of draw engines or key power cards such as 'Heavy Storm' and 'Black Hole' that were omitted in favour of niche cards which were often dead draws.

"Cody!" a familiar voice reverberated, the clear sound of compassion emanating towards Cody evoked both a chuckle and smile, "I wish you just go out with other people every once in a while, or you know, not need me pick you up for the enterance examination", the speaking figure appeared. In her usual attire of a crimson, velvet sorceror's hat; short length, turquoise hair and… stave.

"Hey Court, what do you mean 'pick me up' you are equally as lonely as I am but I guess if you want to spend less time with me that's your option." Cody retorted, "Tomorrow is really the day isn't it. The day I take the written examination, finally applying the knowledge I've attained", thinking of the examinations lightened his slightly downcast mood, for he had been preparing himself for this day for years, admittedly it had cost him much money, time and status but tomorrow, tomorrow he would reap what he'd sown.

'I'm finally going to prove my skills at dueling'.Courtney slapped him softly on the back of his head "It's time to get going, Code, wit's a twenty minute walk to soceity alone." Giving him a hand up they began to discuss the light novels and anime they'd watched recently, often times these would have recurring themes, much like with all friendships. For these it was partnerships, from 'Spice and Wolf' to 'Zero no Tsukaima' they admitted that those shoes were silghtly influential on their behaviour, acing much like their respective counterparts. Courtney being playful and witty yet slightly overbearing albeit in a different way.

Reaching the small plain near the road home Courtney nodded 'I'll be seeing you later Code.' her body glew as her physical form now manifested into her card, Silent Magician LV4, Cody's duel spirit most precious and powerful card. After nodding back and returning Courtney's card to the deck he paced himself faster, as time began to pass much slower than it had moments prior.

Silent Magician is indeed a powerful card, although her initial offence is a meagre 1000, for each card the opponent draws that one thousand is increased by 500, whilst once having been boosted by five draws to 3500 Attack Points she'd acquire immunity to the opponent's spell cards. Cody's deck had been equipped with a couple cards that take advantage of her effect, Card of Sanctity sprang to mind, Court's ability made the cards downside an invaluable asset. Pot of Greed being a staple card was also a great thing, although the opponent's expanding options was a risky ordeal. Court wasn't the only strong monster in his deck however; Jinzo and Cyber Jar were useful, Jinzo in particular, stopping all trap cards along with Court negating targetting spells causes the opponent a colossal amount of trouble. It wasn't her power that made her Cody's key card, it was their friendship, she had always been there with him and in her debt he always saw himself, although Court begged to disagree.

''It's about time I pick up the.' Cody thought as he passed the vast trove of shrubbery he grew increasingly agitated at each time he walked to rhe lake, but it didn't matter anymore, after the next week or two he would not return to this town, nor would he see his family. Although they were a small family they genuinely cared for one another and solely due to his parent's dedication he was able to follow the path he dreamed of and he was both joyous of that fact and a bit regretful, he wished he had shown more appreciation before this week yet he supposed it was to be expected, it was always like this in the stories he read. He always perceived showing gratitude at the last opportunity as pointless, he believed it better that nothing suddenly changed so both parties would feel that nothing would become too unfamiliar.

Out of the blue, from the small local park a high pitched shout echoed, "I challenge you to a duel.", the speaker was slightly obscure by the remaining darkness however looking at the person Cody inertly groaned, hoping to avoid the situation and go to his test, his opponent however grinned, it had been days since she had challenged someone, very few people had not already dueled her and those that hadn't weren't interested in the game of Duel Monsters anyway.

Cody's train of thought got derailed as "Do you accept!" echoed through the air, Cody grabbing his ear responded, "No. I have a test to get to, so if you'd please". Unfortunately the girl was persistent and now visible, she had light brown hair a green satchel and dress held up with a star shaped broached which appeared to be dyed in a light pink mixture, an amalgamation with colour that over the next twenty minutes Cody bacame all too acquainted with.

Patience thinning Cody yelled towards her "I accept okay, just make it quick", his left hand brushing through his hair as he struggled to maintain his composure at the sight of the eager girl, looking like she was in the year below him but acting, in his mind like a five year old mess of a girl.

 **Duel Start**

The brunette teenager gleefully drew six cards, declaring "I summon Jerry Beans Man in attack position and that's not all, I also activate the spell card Hinotama, this means your life points are decreased by 500", with a grin plastered on her face she set one card, ending her turn. The green warrior looked at Cody, sharing his duelists gesture, blade sharply pointed toward Cody's head in a slightly threatening manner although appearing in a way adorable.

 **Cody:3500 Challenger:4000**

'Okay, she has a 1750 attack point creature and some adequate burn cards, I guess I should just play Court and hope for the best with my trap cards.'

"I summon my Silent Magician LV 4 to the field" Court materialised, bowing towards her opponent removing her hat before promptly returning it to her head, "next I activate Pot of Greed, this card allows me to draw two cards". Cody pickedhis next two cards up, 'not what I wanted but fine', "I activate Reload, this allows me to shuffle all my cards into my deck to get a fresh hand".

Cody shuffling his hand into his deck he reprimanded himself for having not drawn cards before playing his monster. Looking at his hand he spied Card Destruction 'Good, this'll allow Court to gain another 500 Attack Points'. "I set two cards face down and activate Card of Sanctity causing us both to draw until we eac hold six cards meaning Court erm Silent Magician will gain 500 additional Attack points, meaning she now has 2000 attack points."

"Eeek!", The worry in his opponent's voice caused Cody to grin "Now activate Mage Power, for each Spell/Trap Card on my field my magician gains 500 attack and defence points, I now activate Mystical Space Typhoon to remove your trap card", Seconds later the image of Draining Shield is shattered, "Since you have no more defenses, Court, destroy Jerry Beans Man.", the increasingly powerful sorceress blasted the worried soldier, completely decimating him to the graveyard along with most of the girl's life points, "Great work Court." Court looking back at Cody she smiled to which he gladly returned.

 **Cody: 3500 Challenger: 1750**

His turn concluded, led to his opponent commencing her own, 'I summon one monster face-down and place three cards face-down and end my turn.' her downcast tone evoked a sympathy but Cody had litle time so he quickly drew his card and declared 'I activate Nobleman of Crossout, this card removes your face down monster from the field. Secondly I sacrifice my magician to summon Jinzo in attack postition. Finally I will wipe out your life points.' Struck by the infamous electricity from the android the girl sighed.

 **Duel End**

"Great duel, guess you're the better duelist.", to this Cody responded "I am not that good, sometimes I just get a good enough hand" He trudged away from the park but not before the girl requested his DPA code, so they could duel again at another time, he gave her his number and they exchanged names, her's was Fuuko. Satisfied with his duel, he hurriedly jogged to the examination office recalling duel monster effects that he doesn't know as well as others.

He was already prepared to pass the written test although he was not prepared to find a friend….

 **Turn 01 End**

 **A/N Thank you for reading this beginning chapter of a rewrite of an old story I wrote last year, I have a little more time this year and a bit more of a passion for the game again and decided why not, comment what you think about my writing style and characterisations if you can, I would like to improve my skills. Any feedback is encouraged.**

 **If you would like to leave a character or duel suggestion I would gladly accept it and try to incorporate it into the story, a major issue I had last writing was creating a balanced deck, if anyone has any ideas about this please tell me to prevent repetitiveness.**

 **I probably will have some romantic plot lines at some point, mostly Judai/Asuka, Daichi/Tania and Cody/? (Probably Blair)**

 **Finally I have three ideas on who Cody's tag partner should be so please leave other suggestions but I would prefer one of these but I will probably have a poll on these.**

 **1) Rei (Retconned to the same age as the other characters) [Only if I go for a heavily romantic route]**

 **2) Daichi (He will be his best friend so it makes complete sense)**

 **3) Courtney (Not too sure about this one but I could make it work) [Non-Romantic]**


	2. Turn 02

Turn 02 The Written

Cody had arrived at the office and completed his registration forms at 9 AM, that was two hours ago. He, like many others were undergoing last moment revision, over the formation of Industrial Illusions, the creation of the academy and obscure cards and their numerous interactions with the more common cards.

'I hope I studied the right cards, otherwise it will all be for naught.' Cody closed his book and began a queue as the test was about to start, walking over to his desk he glanced his deck, looking through every cards effect before returning it to his deck case, all 41 cards, many times he pondered, 'Should I use fusion monsters, rituals perhaps, they could be fun.'

Over the couse of his planning, at Duel Academy he hoped to find another good monster, one that synergised with his current cards, he had tried several monsters such as the Silent Swordsman cards which felt like clutter, ritual monsters such as Elemental Mistress Doriado who was too weak, he even tried to make a deck with the magicians Pikeru and Curran which worked reasonably well but bored him due to their abilities mostly being useful in healing and burn decks, which grew tiresome quickly.

Cody soon had another person who was also very early stand behind him, he had greyish hair and a white outfit, "Ah, hello. Nice to meet you, I am Daichi Misawa and you are?" he was fairly tall and had a slight British accent that gave him a slightly refined presence, contrasting with his peers.

Cody stumbled slightly on his own words, "I am Cody, Cody Blackquill, nice to meet you as well." Looking at Cody, Daichi bowed which Cody returned as Daichi Began "I have been prepared for ages, this might seem like a strange question but what is your philosophy with dueling?"

Cody tried his best to avoid conversation but remembering Courtney's advice to talk to people he tried to engage in further conversation.

Cody smiled "No monster is completely useless; a strong strategy is the key to be a great duelist." thinking about his deck's key idea, to summon Court and buff her into a strong monster immune to spells whilst Jinzo rendered traps as useless, leaving the opponent with no way out, as long as they couldn't remove Jinzo.

Daichi had a brief moment of though before he nodded "That is true but a consistency deck is also necessary." Cody also nervously turned his head in response, looking at how often he was able to use his strategy, the two continued to talk, not solely about dueling but about literature and mathematics, their favourite subject respectively.

During their talk they were unaware of the crowd, with five minutes left until the exam Daichi passed Cody his phone number and requested that he'd call when the exam was over so they could discuss more, to which Cody promised he would, before the practica examination in two week's time.

Finally, aat 11:45 AM two examiners opened the doors and allowed the applicants to enter, one of them, a middle aged gentleman spoke with a monotone, reminiscent of an online translator "Take one pencil and one test, this is a fifty mark examination, once you have finished your test will be marked. Two week's from now those of you who obtained adequate results will undergo a practical examination to guarantee your place in the academy."

"Waaaaaait!" a voice yelled in the distance, the teen soon burst, in wearing a grey jacket, his hair colour being two clashing shades of brown, Cody glared at the teen, 'Why can't some people take this seriously', spotting Daichi's expression cause a small smile it is evident they both agreed that he was a fool, whom most likely would fail his exam.

Cody and Daichi alongside the other applicants sat down at their desk, breezing through the early, trivial exam questions.

Every student had their own method, some rushed through the test, reading questions over once and answering based off of gut instincts, Cody and Daichi had similar methods, first they would read the question and underline key information before answering.

Q1 What is the **lowest** amount of cards you can have in your **fusion deck**?

A: 0

B: 40

C: 15

D: 25

Cody drew a line through the A on his mark sheet and carried on.

Q7: Which of the following monsters can be **normal** summoned?

A: Toon gemini elf

Or

Q14: What is the effect of "Cathedral of Nobles"?

Answer: You may activate trap cards the turn they were set

Getting progressively difficult into questions like

Q27: Which of the following buildings is the **furthest south** on the island?

Answer: Yellow Dorm, as a guess

And

Q34: What animal is on "Rush Recklessly"?

Answer: B: Boar

Although some were only easy because of his prior experience with the cards, such as

Q39: If "Yata-Garasu" deals battle damage to your opponent,  
what happens on your opponents next turn?

Answer: Skips Draw Phase

The questions amounted to a factual recall of more obscure, rare cards that were difficult to obtain.

Q47: To Special Summon "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning",  
you must remove from play Monster Cards in the graveyard with  
Light Attribute and what Attribute?

Answer: B: DARK

Cody wipes his forehead 'Finally'

Q50 To activate " **Crush Card Virus** ", which of the following is an **incorrect** monster to tribute?

A: Zombyra that destroyed 5 monsters

B: Kuribo

C: Saggi the Dark Clown

D: Hane Kuribo when DNA Transplant is activated with dark being the selected attribute.

'Okay 2100 – 200*5=1100 which means the answer is A.'

Cody sat down patiently for a while reviewing his answers until he was told the test had concluded, outside he waited to see others discuss the exam.

Among them was Daichi, who he asked "You think you've done well? It was a pretty good challenge." thinking about the minor details that even experienced duelists may have never thought of in great detail.

Daichi nodded rather confidently, "It was of a reasonable difficulty but those who study do well.", the kid from before walked over, at a fast pace, trying to be polite Cody introduced himself "Hello, I am Cody, this is Daichi. What did you think of the test?"

The teen returned the formality "I'm Judai, It was pretty difficult so I just guessed if I wasn't sure, I have a one out four chance of being right." Cody began to feel Daichi's glare concentrated on Judai, its impressive intensity rivaled that of his own from before.

Cody trying to calm Daichi down asked "How many were you unsure of, five maybe six", surely Judai must have been prepared fairly well, he could have been late due to last minute studying, who could say for sure.

The response, rather than calming Daichi cause him to close his eyes to compose himself, "Most of the background stuff, the island information and the last ten or so."

The three soon parted ways soon after as they went their seperate ways.

Later that night, in a hotel room Cody's parents had rented him until his exams had ended,Cody went over to his phone and dialled Daichi's number as Court lay down on his bed watching the latest installment to one of their various series. Three beeps sounded as Cody waited for Daichi to pick up the phone.

"Hello, this is... Cody" Cody had always found conversing on the phone inconvenient and impolite but it was essential, the brief moment of silence was agony to Cody as many thoughts rushed throough his mind, fortunately it was only a moment he was left waiting.

"Ah, this is Daichi, glad to hear from you, how have you been since the exam?" His calm tone was soothing to Cody whom responded with brief discussion over what he'd done as that's all he could say, Daichi had been going over the mathematics of how likely it was that Judai had passed, the boy had been a mutual source of agitation but he was quite an interesting duelist. He had very little clue on the regulations of counter traps and of discarding strategies, they surmised this by remembering the last ten questions, seven of which were on those subjects.

As they were finishing discussion of the test, from Cody's main room Court had increased the TV volume to maximum, to sing along with her favourite theme song of the season. Courtney's pitch was slightly off key but it was sufficiently loud enough or her to be unable to hear Cody's request to turn it down. Forcefully turning down the programme Cody sighed quietly, much to his surprise he could hear Daichi humming along.

"Daichi? You watch that show too?" Cody's amazement was only exceeded by his relief, he was not one to discuss the same topic repeatedly so new subjects were appreciated, especially in subjects Courtney could join in on.

Daichi responded bashfully, "Yeah, I've always loved Monochrome Princesses, ever since season one, it is just... very cute. You know what I mean", Cody's muffled chuckle was all the response necessary.

"I haven't met anyone else who really enjoyed the show so much-" he was cut off abruptly, Daichi intervened by saying shakily "I'm sorry, I've got some... studying to do while I wait for the exams to be marked, I'll talk to you again soon, it was fun."

By the time Cody responded Daichi had hung up, leaving Cody to stare at the timer on his cheap microwave - 20:56, a decent enough time to rest.

Over the next two weeks, between regular conversations with Courtney, when she chose to appear physically, Cody spoke with Daichi who had planned to spend his Sunday with, downtown at the local bookstore.

Turn 02 End

A/N I will be updating this sporadically so it will be done at random times but more than likely once a fortnight except in holidays like this where I posted two in one day. PM Your Characters and Decks and leave your feedback in a review please.


End file.
